I Can't Imagine
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: What happens after "My Name isn't Michael Vaughn" AU between season 4-5. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

bChapter 1/b bChapter 1/b

_I"I love you Syd, that's why I need to tell you something, just so there are no secrets between us"_

"_Ok. Whatever it is I can handle it. Just don't tell me you're a bad guy."_

"_. . . . . . ."_

"_You're not a bad guy are you?"_

"_Well that depends on who you ask."_

"_Vaughn!?"/I _

Sydney was almost dreading about what he was going to say next.

_I"It was a long time ago. It was before we met. Actually the reason we met. It was no accident that I was the one you came to when you walked in the CIA with your story about SD-6.__"/I_

Sydney did not understand what Vaughn was telling her. What did he do that might cause the love of her life to be a bad guy?

_I"Wait I don't understand. Vaughn, what are you telling me?" /IThe next and last thing he said, she wished he never said._

_I"Well for starters my name isn't Michael Vaughn."/I_

She did not know what to say or how to react. She didn't have time to. Before she was able to even soak in what her fiancé just told her, they crashed.

Sydney is lying in her hospital bed, thinking about what happened. She just regained consciousness about five minuets ago. But she did not open her eyes just yet. She could feel a presence in the room. She laid there listening to what this person was saying.

"Please Lord. Don't let her leave me again. I don't want to live life without her again. The last time I nearly died without her. I love her too much. I just want her to know that. I want to tell her I love her. I want to see those gorgeous brown eyes of hers again. I can't imagine my life without her."

Sydney didn't have to think twice about who was there in the room with her. It was none other than her fiancé. But the problem was, she no idea who he was. She turned her head to look at the man she loved so much. He had his eyes closed and his head was hanging down, so he had no idea that she was awake.

"God, don't let me miss a chance to tell her how much I love her."

By this time, Sydney was crying. _IHe loves me. He really loves me. I never realized till now how much he loves me. No telling how long he has sat next to me waiting for me to wake up./I_

"Lord, I don't think she knows how much I love her. She probably hates me, but I love her nonetheless. I just want to tell her that."

"You just did." Vaughn slowly picked his head up and looked at the woman he loves so much. "Sydney! You're awake! How much did you hear?" "Enough." "Syd I'm so sorry for what happened. It was my entire fault. I should have protected you better than I did." As Sydney looked at him crying she said, "My guardian angel." Tears were streaming down both of their faces. "About what I was saying before we crashed…" "Shh…" Syd put a finger to his mouth before he could continue. "Tell me later. Wait until I'm better." "Are you sure?" "Positive." Vaughn smiled. Then Syd thought of something.

"Are we ever going to get to Santa Barbara?" She laughed. "I don't know. Maybe we could go in a couple of weeks." Vaughn replied with a smile on his face. "I'd like that" 


	2. Chapter 2

bChapter 2/b **bChapter 2/b**

_I7 days earlier/I_

"Hey Dixon! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

"Syd, I've been wondering for a while now, was it your mother that I saw before I was shot?"

"Yes it was."

"Why was she shackled?"

"She was being held prisoner by Elena."

"Oh. Did you find her?"

"Yes. She helped us stop Elena and her endgame."

"Is she in custody?"

"No, she got away."

"How?"

"When we were trying to help Nadia with her bullet wound, she escaped. She did leave a letter, saying how proud she was of me."

Sydney started to tear up a little, not just because her mother leaving, but she lied to Dixon. She couldn't tell him that her father let her go, or that would get him in trouble to.

"God I miss her."

"You do?"

"Of course. She is my mother, no matter what she has done."

"Yeah. You're right. You said that Nadia had a bullet wound. What happened? Is she alright?"

"Elena infected her with some type of tap water that the rest of Savogda was infected with. She had no idea how to control herself. So she attacked me. I was able to knock her out for a couple of minuets. While I was trying to disable the mular devise, she came up behind me and started choking me. I wasn't able to get her off of me. I thought I was a goner. But then I heard a gunshot. When I was able to regain my breathing, I saw that the shot came from Sloane. He shot her to save the mission. Right now her vitals are stable, but we haven't found a cure for the infection. And Sloane is in custody."

"Nadia will make it."

"I know. She's strong. (pause) I truly believe he was doing the right thing."

Sydney was on the verge of crying. She lowered her head and saw the ring on her hand. She began to smile.

"It was so nice to see Nadia meet our mom. Nadia didn't even have to tell her who she was. Mom knew exactly who she was. I wanted to cry they were so happy." Sydney was smiling. Dixon noticed.

"Syd?"

"Hmm?"

"You're glowing."

"No I'm not."

Dixon gave her that look the says 'You're lying.'

"Do you remember the last time you told me that?"

Dixon nodded. "Ya and you never admitted it either. For some reason you never told me why you were so happy that day."

"Ya. Well, the reason I was glowing that day was because Danny proposed earlier that day. There was no way that smile could be wiped off my face. But as you know it was, when Danny died." Sydney started to tear up again. "I never thought I could love again. I gave up on having a relationship. At least until I was out of this world we live in. But then I met Vaughn. When I first met him, I was just told a few hours ago that what I did for a living was a lie. So at that point I didn't trust anyone. The first couple of times we met, I was a real ass toward him. Then I got to know him better and he got to know me. The first couple of months I knew him, I thought he was married. When I found out he wasn't, I was a little relived. About a month after that, they broke up. A couple of weeks after that we found out that my mother killed his father. I wanted out of this life after I found out my mother was a criminal. That day SD-6 was under attack by Cole. I was going in there to quit. But I decided no to. Actually it was Vaughn who made me change my mind. Another part of me that wanted to quit that day was because I thought I might have a chance to have a relationship with Vaughn. Well I decided to wait until I was able to be seen in public with him, which meant we had to take down SD-6 first."

Sydney paused to let what she just said soak in.

"Do you remember the mission to Nice? When we had to get the gyroscope?"

Dixon hesitated "Yes. I remember your alias too. Purple, spiked hair, punked out." Dixon laughed.

So did Sydney. "Well after you and I split up, I met with Vaughn so the CIA could duplicate the gyroscope. While we were waiting for the duplicate to be ready, Vaughn asked me to dinner. Now that I think about it, I think Weiss pressured him to ask me." Dixon laughed.

"So I agreed."

"I thought you said you were going to wait until SD-6 was taken down?"

"Well, you see, my first thought was 'What if Security Section found us and killed us?' But Vaughn assured me it would be fine. We were wrong."

Dixon looked shocked. He was getting worried.

"Ariana Kane's agents spotted us and fired at us. So after we got away, we agreed that it would be best not to go out in public until The Alliance was destroyed." Sydney stopped.

"So what happened with you two next?"

"The night The Alliance was destroyed, after I saved my father, I saw you. And you told me 'Don't talk to me again.' I was about to break down after that. I thought I lost you as a friend."

"Syd, I'm so sorry I said those things to you."

"It's ok"

"Wait a minute. After I said that to you, the officer took me to another part of that room. While he was talking to someone else, I saw, what looked like, two people making out in the middle of the aftermath of what was left of SD-6…Was that you and Vaughn?"

Sydney was a little embarrassed. "Well, unless there were two other CIA agents madly in love with each other that night, then yes, that was us."

"I had no idea that was you, even afterwards. When I saw that happening, I thought 'They were madly in love.' After that, I started thinking about Diane and me, after I told her the truth." Dixon started crying. "Now that I know who those two people are and I look back on that night, my intensions could never be more right. You and Vaughn are destined to be together."

Sydney was so happy of what he just said. "I know Vaughn loved you. After you died, I watched him suffer. One day he was in the office and he collapsed, and started crying right in the middle of the rotunda. When you came back, and even though he was married, I could tell he still loved you."

Sydney blushed.

"Anyway, why are you glowing?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Syd, please. You owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"Well you lied to me all those times at SD-6."

"There is a difference between lying and not telling."

"SYDNEY ANNE BRISTOW!"

"Ok, fine."

Sydney paused. She could not believe she was saying this. After six long years she was finnaly saying it.

"Vaughn proposed. We're getting married!"

"Oh my God, Syd, congratulations!" Dixon embraced her in a huge hug.

"Thank you."

"Let me see that ring."

Sydney extended her left hand that her engagement ring was on.

"Danm. You are one lucky girl to have a man like Vaughn."

"I'm so grateful."

"I kind of feel sorry for Vaughn."

"And why is that?"

"For having to ask 'The Jack Bristow' if he can marry his only daughter." They laughed.

"Funny thing about that. My father didn't torture Michael as bad as he did Danny. And the other is that I'm not his only child. Nadia is my full sister.


	3. Chapter 3

bChapter 3/b bChapter 3/b

"Hey Syd!" Vaughn said coming into Dixon's room, giving her a kiss.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling Dixon?"

"Physically, good. Besides that, shocked."

"Why is that?"

"Syd is what you said true?"

"Syd what is he talking about?" asked a concerned Vaughn.

"I'll go ahead and explain it to both of you now. But what I'm about to tell you two can not leave this room, unless I say otherwise."

Dixon and Vaughn nodded in agreement.

"Right before we left for Savogda, I had a little talk with my dad. According to my mother, Nadia's father is not Sloane." Vaughn was in disbelief. "Wait what? So we still don't know who Nadia's father is?

"No, we do. Ever since we found out about Nadia, we all believed Nadia and I shared the some mother and different fathers." Vaughn cut in. "Wait, are you saying that you and Nadia are full sisters?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Does Sloane know?"

"We don't know. The only people who know are the people in this room, and my parents."

"You mean Nadia doesn't even know?" said Dixon/

"No, so don't say anything about this to anyone. You got it?"

Dixon and Vaughn nodded in agreement. "Ok."

Vaughn looked at his watch. "Oh, Syd, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Ok."

"Where are you two lovebirds headed?"

"Santa Barbara."

"Finally?"

"Yes."

"I remember the last time you two were going to Santa Barbara. Vaughn, you couldn't get out of that debrief fast enough." Dixon laughed.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" asked Sydney.

"Because I couldn't wait to start our weekend together."

"Why do I feel there is another reason?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well I asked didn't I?"

"I was going to propose to you."

Sydney was about to cry. "I wish I didn't go missing that night." She broke down in Vaughn's arms.

"Me too Sydney. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

bChapter 4/b bChapter 4/bIPresent day

Was he telling me the truth? Was he really protecting me because he loves me, and not for whom I am in this stupid Prophecy?/I

Sydney was at the pier, crying, thinking about what she learned not long ago.

IFlashback/I

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start about what your name is."

"Ok. Well, it's not that big of a deal. It's William C. Vaughn Jr. When I was in my teens, I asked my mom if I could permanently change my name. She agreed. She told me she didn't want to name me after my dad anyway. She said I didn't look like a Bill. She wanted to call me Christopher, Christian, or Michael. I thought about it for a while. I decided I was more of a Michael. So, as you can tell, I changed my name to Michael."

"Ok. I see you more as a Michael too, than a Bill also. Ok. Why are you a 'bad guy'?"

"Some people believe I was and am a Rambaldi follower. Right before my dad died, he told me about someone called 'The Chosen One'. He asked me that if he was unable to find them, would I find them for him. I agreed. Well when I was old enough, I joined the CIA. About 3 years past and there was still no sign of 'The Chosen One'. By then I know about who this Rambaldi guy was, so I decided to stop searching for them. I decided to go into the field to help stop this group called 'The Alliance'. Things went wrong so I decided to work as a case officer. My first case belonged to this one girl, uh; I can't even remember her name. It lasted about two months. Then my next case was to Jeffery something. It lasted about four months. Then you walked in. When I heard about what happened to you, I decided I would help you take down SD-6. I got to know you, to understand you. For some reason, I felt that it was my job to protect you, to make sure nothing happened to you. When we found page 47, as you know, we found 'The Chosen One'. You. By that time I had feelings for you. Strong feelings. I wanted to be seen in public with you so bad, I was about to shoot Sloane myself, just to be with you. I could have cared less about that stupid Prophecy. I didn't want to protect you because I promised my father I would, I wanted to protect you because I love you. To this very day I have stood by my promise. To protect you for who you are to me, not some 15th century lunatic."

Sydney didn't know what to say. She was in tears. So was Vaughn.

"Syd, I love you. You are my whole world. You mean everything to me. I love you with all my heart."

IEnd Flashback 

I have no reason to be mad at him. But did he tell me the truth?/I

"Syd?"

Sydney turned around to face him. She didn't know what to say. I need him to prove it.

"Michael, I need you to prove to me that you love me."

Vaughn didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"I broke protocol to be to with you. I killed my wife to be with you. I stuck by you through rough times. I asked you to marry me…" He had to stop for a sec to catch his breath. "Sydney, I love you."

Vaughn got down on one knee and held her hands in his.

"Syd, I want to be with you forever. I want to have my kids with you. I want to share my bed, my house, and my belongings with you. I've said this before but I need to say it again. I don't know what I have done to have you in my life. I'm am so grateful that I met you, worked with you, and most importantly, fell in love with you. Syd, without you, I'd be lost. This world, this job, everything, it would make me insane. Syd, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Sydney didn't have to hesitate. She kissed him passionately.

"Yes I want to marry you!"

They hugged and kissed for five minutes.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too Sydney."

"Hey you called me Michael. That doesn't happen often."

"Well, why wouldn't I? That would be weird me calling you 'Vaughn' when my name is going to be Vaughn also. But if it slips out, I'm sorry in advance."

"No need to apologize. I'm used to it anyway."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. She looked into his and smiled. They continued to sit on the bench on the pier and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

[b]Chapter 5[/b]

"I need to go to the hospital and see Nadia. Do you want to come with me?"

"I would love to."

Sydney and Vaughn headed to the hospital hand-in-hand. After about five minuets of silence, Vaughn spoke up.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I can't think of anything better to do. I would love to"

"How bout we go over to your place and I cook a romantic meal for us?"

"I would love it!"

"I knew you would."

As they entered the hospital, they headed to Nadia's room to find Weiss sitting by her bedside, holding her hand.

"Hey Eric. How is she?" asked Sydney.

"Not very well. I'm afraid if I let go of her hand, she'll go away." Weiss was in tears

"Hey man, when was the last time you ate anything?" a very concerned Vaughn asked.

"I had a bag of chips from the vending machine a couple of hours ago."

"Eric, you need to eat something. Would you like for Vaughn and I to go and bring you back something?"

"Yes, I would really appreciate it if you would. I've been craving a burger for some time now. I would've gotten one in the cafeteria but the food is not that great."

"(Scoffs) Don't remind me!" Exclaimed Vaughn. Remembering all the times he was in the hospital.

"Ok, We'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks again, see in a bit"

"Bye" Sydney said while waving back to Weiss.

Sydney and Vaughn turned and headed out the door and headed to the nearest roadhouse. They decided to eat there and get Weiss's order to go. After talking about random things, mainly work, Sydney decided to say what has been on her mind the whole time since they left the hospital.

"Eric is really taking this hard. I think we need to get him out of that room."

"Syd, he loves her. He has never acted this way about any girl before."

"Ya, I know." Sydney lowered her head, thinking about her sister. Vaughn reached over the table and held her hands in his.

"Syd, if you were in Nadia's condition right now, I would be where Weiss is right now. I would never leave your side."

[I]God, I love him[/I]

"That is unless I get arrested and escorted out of the hospital." Vaughn laughed.

"Me to Vaughn."

"Back to Vaughn huh?"

"Ya, I've been thinking, I prefer Vaughn. It just sounds so right. Your not mad are you?"

"No, of course not. I prefer Vaughn as well."

"Good, cause I think it fits you better than Michael."

Vaughn just sat there and starred at the woman before him.

[I]God, I love this woman. I can't stand going a day without seeing those dimples of hers. A day, without seeing that smile, her laugh, her face, is like I died right there. I hope I never go another day with her again.[/I]

"Vaughn? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect."

"Is there something on my face?!?!?" Sydney asked as she tried to hide her face from Vaughn.

"No, there is nothing on that gorgeous face of yours. Except for these." Vaughn leaned over the table and started to kiss the side of her face. He then made his way to her lip. When he reached them, they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"Wow. Have I ever told you how much I love it when you kiss me?"

"Ya, but don't be shy to tell me more often."

"Vaughn, your such a tease."

"Well Ms. Bristow, that hurt a little bit."

"Well, Mr. Vaughn, I happen to like it."

"Good to know." Vaughn leaned down to share another kiss. After pulling apart, Vaughn said, "Syd, I want to tell you something. But you [b]HAVE[/b] to promise me you [b]WON'T[/b] say [b]ANYTHING[/b] to [b]ANYBODY[/b]." Emphasizing each word. "Especially Weiss. If he finds out I told you, I'll end up like Lauren, but with more bullet holes.

Sydney laughed.

"Now I wouldn't want that to happen. I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned over and gave her a sweet, but sealed kiss.

"Neither do I, but you have to promise me."

"I promise. Scouts honor" Sydney said while holding up three fingers.

"Weiss told me he was going to propose to Nadia."

"Vaughn that is great! It's a little to close to our engagement isn't it?"

"He said when Nadia gets through her infection, he would ask her. But he was going to wait until after we are married, or at least a few months after our engagement." Vaughn added with a small laugh.

"Oh. God, I can't believe we are getting married!" squealed Sydney.

"Well you better believe it. Cause your stuck with me."

"I'm going to stuck with you!!!!" a shocked Sydney said. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"That hurt Bristow."

"But, I do love you, so I guess I could handle it."

"Great choice."

"We need to start planning the wedding." Sydney said, while looking deep into his green, beautiful, gorgeous, green eyes.

"Ugh, I don't want to go through that again." Wined Vaughn. "I pretty much planned the whole wedding last time. All Lauren did was decide when and where. I did the rest." They laughed.

"Well don't worry, [b]WE[/b] will plan it together."

"That'll work."

They continued to eat while waiting for Weiss's food. When it arrived, they finished their meals and headed back to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

[b]Chapter 6[/b]

"Hey Eric, Here is your food. I bet you must really be hungry." Vaughn said handing him his food.

"It's about time!" Weiss practically hollered. He grabbed the bag and sat at the table in the room and started eating, practically inhaling, the food in front of him.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We ate at the restaurant while we were waiting for your order."

"That's ok. Thanks for getting his for me."

"You're welcome."

Sydney sat down in the chair Weiss just left, and sat there with Nadia until he was through eating. Vaughn came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll make it."

"I hope so."

"I'll go to Starbucks and get us some lattés."

"You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what I'm here for." Vaughn said while leaning in to kiss her.

Vaughn left Nadia's room and headed out of the hospital. Syd is still next to Nadia's bed.

[I] I don't know what I would do if I lost someone else. I wish I've know her since we were little. I never thought that I would enjoy having a sister would be fun. I just wish we knew that each other existed fore last year.[/I]

"Why did things have to be this way?" Sydney said

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't we have known each other all along? If we had, we probably wouldn't even be here."

"Syd, everything happens for a reason. Why am I here? Why are you here? Why are there people who would do cruel things like this, such as Elena? Everything happens for a reason."

"Maybe if we never met, she wouldn't be in this situation…"

"Syd, none of this is your fault."  
"Yes it is. Everyone I love gets hurt…"

"But it's not because of you. S*** happens, and it happens to everyone at anytime. Not just because they're your friends."

"But I still feel that if they didn't know me, their life wouldn't be this twisted"

"Well, that might be true, but it probably would have been even more messed up if they didn't know you. Like I said, everything happens for a reason, and there is a time and a place for everything."

"I guess your right."

"You know I am." Weiss says with a smile. Sydney smiles.

"Syd, if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad to have met you. You're like the sister I never had. I can't imagine how my life would be like if I never met you."

"You're just saying that."

"NO, I mean it!"

"Thanks Weiss, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Hey, isn't that what friends are for? Plus, I'm sure Vaughn is glad to have met you. I've known him since college, and I've NEVER seen him this happy since he's met you."

"But maybe it's a mistake for us being together. If I never…"

"STOP right there. Your taking in circles and you know it. Stop it, Mike loves you. Plus, he joined this life, LONG before he ever met you."

"Ok."

"So, what's going on between you two?"

"We're getting married."

"WELL DUH!!!!!!" Sydney laughs.

"Tonight were going to eat at home, and this weekend we're going to try Santa Barbara again."

"AGAIN?! Syd, I think you and Vaughn need to try somewhere else. That place is like bad luck for you two."

"I know. But its our place, even though we've never been there before. It's still ours"

*****************

Sydney and Weiss continued to sit in silence. When Weiss was done, he went on the other side of Nadia. They sat there, for who knows how long. About 15 minutes later, Vaughn returned with the Starbucks.

"Back. Any change?"

Sydney and Weiss just shook their heads. Vaughn handed Syd her latte and handed Weiss one too.

"Hey Weiss, I got you one too. I figured you needed one."

"Thanks."

They stayed there just talking for the next 30min.

"…So, Mike here just walks up to the girl, without even knowing her, and asks her out…RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh my god Vaughn, you must have been wasted."

"I was, cause I don't even remember doing this. The only thing I remember about that night, was some guy beating the S*** out of me."

"Oh, that's not even the half of it. Well after the beating Mike got, all of his friends took him to the living room and had him drink 2 KEGS!"

"Now that is stretching the truth a little bit. I said it felt like 2 kegs."

"Ok, Ok. Party pooper. Anyway, they forced him to get up on a table and show how much he really wanted to go out with this girl."

"What did he do?"

"I sang to her."

"Ya, he sang to her…and did the hokey-poky while singing [I]Scrubs[/I]. I NEVER laughed that hard in my life."

"Ya, ya. Whatever. It wasn't that funny."

Sydney was almost crying at this.

"I wish you had this recorded."

"Oh contraire, my friend. I did. And the next morning it, was emailed to everyone on campus."

"I still don't know why I stuck beside you after that."

"Because you just can't stay away from me."

"No, I think it was because you went and sung that song for that girl who liked guitar players. When you never even played one."

"What's that story…"

Weiss, Vaughn and Sydney were a little confused. Cause all three of them knew that story, from when Vaughn and Weiss told it to Syd and Lauren. They all turned to Nadia. She was awake.

"Nadia! Your awake!" Sydney said, rushing to her bedside.

"Ya, where am I? What happened to me? Savogda…"

"Shhh… all your questions will be answered soon. Right now, just rest."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Omigod."

"I'll go call Jack, let him know that Nadia's awake." Vaughn said while reaching for his phone.

"What about my father? Did you catch him?"

"Actually, your father was doing this to stop Elena. He helped us. He saved me."

"How? What happened?"

"You were infected. You wouldn't let me near the device to disable it. You tried to kill me."

"WHAT?! Sydney I would NEVER do that!"

"I know. Well, after I secured you, I went back to the device, next thing I knew, you were choking me. Then I heard a gun shot. Sloane shot you."

"WHAT?! Why would he shoot me? I'm his daughter!"

"Actually Nadia, he's not."

"What?"

"What?" said a very confused Weiss.

"According to our mother, Jack is your father, not Sloane."

"So, we're full sisters?"

"Yes."  
"Wow."

"You're telling me."

"Ok I just got off the phone with Jack. He said that Sloane is still in jail and his hearing isn't for another 4 months."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well Nadia, Vaughn and I are going to let you get some rest. We'll see you later."

"Ok."

Sydney and Vaughn started to head out the door before they heard "Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks Nadia." Sydney and Vaughn said in unison.

If you haven't read the prequel novel "Close Quarters." I should suggest that there are spoilers from that book in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**[b]Chapter 7[/b]**

Syd's POV

Have you ever felt so happy, and glad that everything in your life is going right and happy that you have that feeling? But you are so scared at the same time that you are going to lose it? That's how I feel, every day of my life. I love Vaughn. But because of our jobs, and our lives are going right now, I know something is going to go wrong sooner or later. I don't know what my life would be like without Vaughn. I feel bad saying this, but maybe Weiss is right. Maybe Danny had to die. Because Danny died, I met Vaughn, and I learned the truth about the people I was working for.

On the way home from the hospital we were in total silence. We silently listen to the radio. Half way home, my favorite song came on.

[I]I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.[/I]

"Oh I love this song!" Vaughn just looks over at me, and smiles. "I didn't know you like dongs like this." "Of coarse I do! It reminds me of us. This song describes me. What it feels like every time we touch, or kiss."

[I] Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.[/I]

"It's always been like that. Since October 1, 2001, every time you touched me I could feel that little spark between us. And when you hug me, like when I first found out about my mother, it was like fireworks going off in me."

[I] Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.[/I]

"Me too Sydney, me too."

[I] Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.[/I]

When the song finished, Vaughn leaned over and in-twined our hands together. "I love you Syd. I can't wait to start my life with you."

"Neither can I."

We sat in silence the rest of the ride home, just enjoying each other's company. Ten minuets later something occurred to me. "Vaughn, are we going to my house or your house? Better yet, am I moving into your house, or are you moving into mine?" "Well, it already feels like we're living at your place, and plus I don't really have a place. It's more of an apartment. I'm renting right now. It didn't make any sense for me to buy a whole new place, cause I knew in my heart, we would be together soon." "Ya, your right. You want to move in this weekend?" "Woah, wait a minute! What if I have something planned for us this weekend?" "Do you?" "Well, I was planning on trying to go to Santa Barbara again. Do you think it's to soon?" "I have a better idea. How bout we get married there? And go to Paris or somewhere for our honeymoon?" "That perfect!" "And we can have the reception at La Superica." "I couldn't think of anything better." "Oh, I think you could. It's just that I thought of it before you." "Your right." "You know I am"

We finally arrived at my, "our" place. It just feels so normal. Saying "our" place. "Go ahead and get started. I'm going to take a shower and change." "Ok."

An hour later, I emerged from the bedroom to find a candle-lit dinner for two. I was in aw. "Vaughn, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" "Yes. But go ahead, tell me again." I walked over to him and put one arm around his neck, while the other stroked his face. "I love you." He leaned in and captured my lips with his. Soon, our hands were traveling. The need for oxygen came and we separated. "Vaughn, as much as I would love to continue this, I'm hungry, and I don't think the food will be as good if it is reheated." "You're right." He said in a very sad tone as he backed away. "Maybe later." "OK!" I stifle a laugh. [I]He's like a little kid. You tell the child that if he behaves, we'll get ice cream later. Then their like putty in your hands.[/I]

Twenty minutes later, we were curled up on the couch together. I don't know why I started this conversation, but I was curious. "Tell me about your early missions with the CIA." He looked at me like I just went crazy. "What?" "I want to know how "Agent Vaughn" came to be." "We'll, for my most interesting assignment, I had to pretty much baby sit the daughter of Italy's president. It wasn't fun. See, there was speculation that someone was going to assassinate the president, and the CIA was afraid that they would go after family members. So, I was hired to over her. She was a spoiled brat. She took me everywhere with her. Clubs, dinner, shopping, she even took me to Victoria's Secret." "Aw, poor baby." "We'll I don't mind going with you. Anyway, we believed that the people that were going to kill her father was 'La Rappresaglia'. Well, turned out that my baby sittie was the head of this so called 'La Rappresaglia' and was going to kill her own father. To tell you the truth, I was actually falling for her. I was so dumb to. She was half my age, and I knew better. I swore to myself from that day on, that I would never fall for a woman on the job again. Never. But I made an exception, for you." I was about to cry. He made an exception, for me. Me. How many other girls were apart of his job since then? And I was an exception? This guy really does love me. But he wasn't done. "The other bad part of that job was that I was to dress up as a homeless man and survey a meet. My outfit STUNK! I had to take three showers just to get the smell out. We believed that the girl's bodyguard was going to be the one to kill her father. We heard that he was buying weapons from the black market. Turns out that he was buying them to protect the president. Well, whomever the guy was meeting with believed he was "La Rappresaglia" also. The woman he was meeting with started to torture him, but before she had a chance to get any information from him, she spotted me. I ran, and apparently she ran after me."

Something seemed to familiar with this mission he was telling me. I was on an assignment for SD-6 to find out about a group called "La Rappresaglia". But I didn't get any information for them because… "Oh My God!"

"What, what is it?!"

"Back in my early years at SD-6, I was on a mission to find out about "La Rappresaglia". I was posing as a merchant for the black market to sell someone whom we were led to believe was a member of "La Rappresaglia" I was just about to get the information from him when I spotted a homeless person watching us. So, I chased after him. Was the guy you were watching named Dominic?" "Ya, Oh. My. God."

"THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!?" We both screamed at the same time.

"So that's why my heart was doing flip-flops once I was at safe distance. I just saw you. Small world isn't it?"

"You're telling me!"

"I'm not lying, after I was at safe distance, I realized that my heart was about to come out of my chest, and not just cause that woman was chasing me. It was because she was the love of my life. That woman was you Sydney. You are my soul mate. We were meant for each other. That just proves it!"

"My heart was doing that to. Wow, I'm still shocked."

"Me too. Maybe when we go to work tomorrow, we can see about pulling those mission files and see if they were a match."

"They probably are, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to double check." Suddenly something came to me. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "I just remembered about what happened when I came back from that mission. See, Sloane wanted to learn about that group really badly. And when I handed him my report, and he read through it, he started swearing. Not at me though." I stopped to let out a laugh. "He said and I quote, "If ever find out who that homeless man was who infiltrated our meet, I will kill him with my bare hands!"" Vaughn's reaction was priceless. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't go into work tomorrow." "Vaughn, Sloane isn't the head of our division anymore, my father is." "That's right." "Even if Sloane still was, I'm sure he would just forget about it. We found out about them later. So its all in the past." "Good to know."

I tried to hide back my yawn, but Vaughn saw it. "You ready for bed?" "Ya, I guess I was more tired that I thought I was." "Well, let's get to bed." "Ok."

Vaughn stood up and reached down and offered his hand to me. I took it without question, and we headed to the bedroom for a peaceful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**[b]Chapter 8[/b]**

The next morning, we awoke to the sound of an alarm clock going off. "Damn that alarm clock." I said as I shut the thing off. I laid back down and faced Vaughn. He was smiling at me. "What's that look for?" "I was just admiring at how grouchy you are in the mornings." "Ya, your saying that now. Just wait. A year from now, I'll still be like this, and you won't like it so much." "I'm sure I will." "Whatever." With that, I got out of bed and hopped in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was busy drying my hair when Vaughn came into the room. "Syd, we need to get to APO now. Your father just called and said it was urgent!" "Crap! What else could go wrong?" "I don't know, but it sounded like some major S*** was happening." "Ok, I'm done lets go."

As we rode over there, I wondered what could possibly be so urgent to get over there so fast.

As soon as we got here, we headed straight for the conference room. [I]This had better be good. [/I] I thought as I sat down next to Vaughn. No sooner than I have sat down, my father came into the room. "Before we get started, I would like to introduce our new agent, Thomas Grace. He has agreed to become a permanent partner to APO." "Dad, do you really think its wise to have someone new just jump right into what we've been working on for nearly a year? No offence." I said to Tom. "None taken." He replied. "Agent Grace has all the qualities for the jobs ahead." "What exactly is the job?"

"Our current job is Sark. He has been seen in the streets of Algeria. He went to a table and sat for close to an hour before, we suppose, an associate of his showed up. We believe that Sark is still looking for Rambaldi's Sphere of Life. Now, we don't know what his agenda is at this point, but we believe, since his former employer has been killed, that he is trying to reconstruct The Covenant."

"Wait a minute. His employer was killed? I thought Mom was "The Man." "No, she was not. The information about "The Man" came from a source we all known prisoner of ours." "Katya." "Yes. According to Katya, "The Man" is, or was, Elena Derevko." "Wait a minute. Elena is dead?" came from Weiss. "I thought she got away." "No she didn't. When Irina was trying to get the necessary information from Elena, Elena told her to cut one wire. After that, Irina put a bullet through her head, and told Sydney to cut the other wire."

I was still in disbelieve. "So, after five years of trying to find out just who "The Man" is, we finally find out who they were. And to learn this from Katya from all people? Dad, can we really trust her? Maybe she was just lying to us to get us thrown off the trail?" "I'm sure. I had someone sitting near the meet with Sark. He recorded the conversation and during the meet, Sark said that his employer was dead. Somehow, he found out about Savogda. Soon after we came back, I tasked a team to go back to the Oransky building and collect the Rambaldi artifacts. We have acquired all the Rambaldi artifacts that have been stolen."

"Great. Now we have the biggest collection of Rambaldi artifacts again." I said sarcastically. "Sydney now is not the time to be smart. Our job is to take Sark into custody. To do that, we are going to use bait." It became clear to me. "You want to use the sphere to bring him out from hiding." "Indeed. Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss and Grace, you will be going on this assignment. Dixon, I want you on comms. I expect a plan by 1500 hours. You're dismissed."

I walked back to my desk to start on a plan to capture Sark. I have been working for nearly an hour before I felt someone in my presence. "Hello. Sydney, isn't it?" "Yes, Tom right?" "Yeah." "So, what brings you to APO?" "I have been working for the CIA for nearly 10 years. I was about to quit cause of what I had been doing. I was always being sent on recon assignments. Then, I got an offer to join an elite black-ops section. I wanted to have some sort of challenge, so I took it without question."

"That's kind of how I joined APO. I had left for about two years, and came back and worked for close to a year, and decided that I had too many personnel connections with where I was currently working, but I didn't want to move. So, I got the job offer from Chase, and I thought that I needed to serve my country the best I can. But, I was sort of tricked. Turned out that my archenemy actually requested that I join. Along with Vaughn, Dixon, and my father. So much for my plan. Actually, I like working here better. Your not as cramped as you are at the rotunda." "I know what you mean."

There was an awkward silence. "So, uh, I was actually wondering if you would like to maybe catch some lunch. I know I'm new here, but that's the thing, I'm new here, and I hate having to eat alone. It's like High School all over again." "Well, you could join Vaughn and I for lunch." "You and Vaughn? Oh, I was actually hoping just for you and I." I tried not to laugh. "Tom, your really nice, and sweet. But I'm already spoken for." I said as I held up my left hand. "OH. Oh. I'm so sorry. Congratulations. Who is the lucky guy? If you don't mind me asking." About that time Vaughn came over and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Hey honey. You have any ideas for lunch?" "I was thinking about that nice little café down around the corner. Do you mind if Tom joined us? I figured it could be nice to show him around and for us to get to know our new partner." "Oh, I didn't know you two were even dating. I don't want to be a burden." "Oh no, I insist you join us. We need to get to know each other sooner or later. And since we are going on a mission together in the next couple of days, I prefer sooner." "Sure, come on join us. I believe I'm having to drag Weiss along with us anyway." "Ok."

About that time Weiss walked up to us. "What about having to drag me along? I can walk perfectly fine Thank. You. Very. Much!" "Oh Eric, we were just joking. We know that you would follow us even if we didn't ask you." "You don't know that." Vaughn and I gave him a stern look. "Ok, Ok. So maybe I would come. Is it a crime for me to hang out with my two best friends that I've known forever?" "Well, you've known me for only about six years. You've known Vaughn for nearly twenty years." "Ya, ya. Whatever. Lets just go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later, all four of us were seated with our food and just chatting.

"So Syd, do you mind if I call you Syd or would you prefer me to call you Sydney?" "Syd is fine. Everyone else calls me Syd, even though they've all practically known me forever." "Well, about that, just that little bit you told me back at the office, about how you came to join APO, it sounds like you have a lot of history. Also, you said that your boss was you arch enemy. I thought our boss was your dad? Am I missing something here?"

"Well we might as well tell him everything that's gone on since I walked into your lives. I started working for the CIA, or what I thought was the CIA, when I was nineteen. Seven years after working for what I thought was a black-ops division of the CIA, my boss, Arvin Sloane, killed my fiancé because I told him about where I really worked. So, then he went after me. My dad came and rescued me. He was the one to tell me the truth. So I went to the real CIA to bring them down. That's where I met Vaughn and Weiss."

"Ah, yes. The red, bozo hair. I remember when our Syd walked in. With her swollen jaw, red hair, and pissed off!" Weiss said while laughing. "Ugh, don't remind me." "Well, I happened to like the red, bozo hair." Vaughn said. "Thats when I became Vaughn's asset, and he, my handler. When, I was six, my mother had died in a car wreck. Truth be told, she didn't, and her name wasn't Laura, it was Irina. Irina Derevko." "Wait a minute! Irina Derevko is YOUR mother!?"

"Yes." The three of us said in unison.

"Woah. That must have been hard learning. Learning that the woman you idolized killed lots of people in cold blood. Including twelve CIA agents." "Including my father." Vaughn said. "Wow." "Yeah." "So anyway, with the help of my mother after she turned herself in, we brought down The Alliance." "Where they FINALLY, and I mean FINALLY, showed their undying love for each other!" Said Weiss. "Shut up Weiss!" Vaughn said. "Yep, right in the middle of SD-6. They sucked each other's face forever!"

"Anyway, yeah, that was when we started dating. Sloane escaped, so did my mother and Sark. So we were trying to track them down and arrest them. In the end, Sark was the only one we captured. Irina disappeared, and Sloane eventually got pardoned by the state." Continued Vaughn.

"Thank god I was missing when that happened." "I'm confused. I thought you said you left?" "Well, actually I was kidnapped by the Covenant for two years. Apparently I did get away eventually, but decided to become a double agent for the CIA instead of coming back. I think that was the biggest mistake of my life. I have no idea why I did that." "Because you saw me with Lauren the night you contacted Kendall."

"Who's Lauren?" "Lauren was a Covenant spy, sent to marry me. Why I was so foolish to move on so soon after Sydney's death still is a mystery to me. I lost faith. And I will NEVER make that mistake again." "I was wrong to say that about Vaughn." "No, it's the truth. I did, and I'm sorry. I love you." "I love you too." He leaned down to me and captured my lips with his.

"Oh, come on! Guys, not in front of the new guy, especially me!" "Sorry Weiss. Won't happen again." "Like hell it won't" Weiss said under his breath. "What was that?" Snapped Vaughn. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"So, after we learned Lauren was the mole, I went after her, but Katya, Sydney's aunt, stabbed me. So, Sydney thought Lauren stabbed me, and she went after Lauren. Because of my rouge op, Foster had the hospital guarded. But thanks to my best bud here," Vaughn said while slapping Weiss's back. "I escaped and went after Sydney. I got there at the right time. As soon as I got there, I saw Lauren take a gun and was about to shoot Syd. I yelled 'stop' and Lauren had her gun to Syd, while I had mine to Lauren. She made me lower my gun, but she was too dumb to turn away, cause the first chance I had, the gun was back in the air, and I ended up killing her. So after that I had to have a month of psyche eval, I was offered to work for APO."

"While Vaughn was in DC, I went to Wittenberg, and learned that my father killed my mother. Turned out, Elena tricked my dad into thinking my mother had a hit on my life, so he killed her. But, it wasn't my mom. It was a double of her, by using the Double Helix Program. I learned I had a sister about a year ago, and now here we are."

"Wow, that's a lot of history. What's Dixon and Marshall have to do with all this?" "Well, Dixon was partner at SD-6, and Marshall was in charge of the technical stuff." "Just a word of caution, Marshall tends to ramble a lot." Weiss said as he leaned over to Tom. "Oh I know, I ran into him after the meeting this morning." "Shut up, Marshall's a sweetie." "To you." "Still."

"Well, I think that's all you need to know about us for this mission. Should there be anything we need to know about you?" Asked Vaughn. "Oh, nothing much. I've been field rated for nearly eight years now. I've gone on dozens of missions, reconnaissance, Alias, stealth, enough to know how to deal with the problem at hand.

I checked my watch. "Hey guys, we need to get back before my dad gets mad at us." With that, we headed back to APO to begin our mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**[b]Chapter 9[/b]**

We were already seated in the debriefing room when my father walked in.

"We're moving up our timetable. Sark is scheduled to leave Algeria day after tomorrow. So we need to get him before he leaves. I have already sent a communiqué saying that the Sphere was in the current hotel. He should receive it late tomorrow afternoon. Your job is to go in as a family. Sydney and Vaughn, your alias will be as a married couple, seeing how you're going to need the practice." Jack said with a smirk.

Weiss leaned over to Vaughn. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or did Jack Bristow just smile?" "That was a smile." "What is this world coming to?" "Agent Weiss, if you would be so kind as to shut your trap, I will tell you that your going in as Vaughn's brother. Agent Grace, you will be going in as Sydney's brother. Further details on your alias's are in the dossiers." Jack said while handing out the packets. "I expect you to check in with me as soon as you are in your room."

"Sark should get the communiqué around six tomorrow. He will get information that the person who has the sphere is in room 647. Which happens to be your room number. Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss, you will arrive early in the morning, so that Sark doesn't spot you. Grace, you will be surprising your sister by coming by and giving her a surprise visit. Sark should spot only you."

"At about eight o'clock, Grace, you will leave the room to meet your sister and her husband's family down the block. After Sark is sure that you are gone, he will break into the room. Unknown by him, Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss will be waiting to arrest him as soon as he closes the door. Any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Alright, wheels up in 2 hours. You're dismissed. Sydney I need to speak with you."

"I'll run by your desk after I'm done." I said to Vaughn as I kissed his cheek. "Alright, see ya in a few." "Ok."

After everyone left the room my father was the first to speak. "So, Nadia woke up?" "Yes, she woke up yesterday afternoon." "Does she know?" "Yes. I told her." "How did she react?" "She was shocked. She believed that Sloane was her father, but turns out you are actually her father. I think you need to pay her a visit. How bout now?" He looked at me with a look he's never looked at me with. It was a look of hope. Hope that Nadia will love him. "I'll go with you now if you want." "I would appreciate it." "Ok, lets go." We walked into the main area. I spotted Vaughn and went over to him

"Vaughn, go ahead and go home and pack for both of us. My usual if you don't mind. I'm going with my dad to visit Nadia." "Ok. I'll come by and pick you up when I'm done." "Ok." He brushed his lips up against me and turned to leave. "Love you." "Love you too."

I headed back over to my father. We turned and headed toward the hospital wing. When we arrived, Nadia was awake. We entered. I stayed near the door, while my father went over to Nadia. "How are you feeling, Nadia?" Jack said, a little nervous. "I'm feeling great. I'm still shocked that you're my real father." "Are you disappointed?" "No, not at all. Actually, I'm kind of grateful. I mean, I did love Sloane like a father, but to learn that my father isn't a wanted terrorist is kind of relieving." Nadia said, on the verge of crying. "Even though you were only my step daughter, I really did love you like a daughter. I love you sweetheart." "I love you too dad."

I stood at the door and watched this scene play out. I was a little jealous at first, but I realized that my father loved me just as much as he loved Nadia. "Sydney, come here." Jack said. I ran into his waiting arms and hugged him for dear life. "I love you dad." "I love you to Sydney, more that you ever thought. I'm so sorry I never gave you all the attention you deserved when you were growing up. I never want to miss another moment in your life again."

I was crying now. We back away and I looked up at him and said, "You can start by walking me down the aisle." "Sydney, I would be honored."

Suddenly my father spoke up. "When Sydney and the guys get back from the mission, and Nadia gets better, how bout we spend a day together. Doing anything you two would like to do." "Uh, who are you, and where is Jack Bristow?" I said in almost a laughing tone.

"It's me, but I'm a changed man now. I have two beautiful daughters that I love, and I want to get to know them better, and the other people in their life." "How bout a barbeque at Syd's?" Nadia suggested. "I don't mind that. Is that okay dad?" "That sounds perfect. How bout Saturday?" "Saturday isn't good for Vaughn and I. We're moving him in on Saturday. Friday works best for me." "Okay for me." "Then it's settled. If you want Syd, I could help you and Vaughn move Saturday." "I would be very grateful."

"Ok, well Syd, you need to go catch your plane or your going to be late." "Ok, bye Nadia, bye dad." "Bye Syd." they said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey sorry I'm late." I said as I jumped into the car." "No problem. I haven't been here that long. Ready to go?" "Ya." With that we were off to the airport.

Once we were boarded onto the plane, Vaughn and I decided to read over the mission specs. I will be Chelsea Stevens and Vaughn is going to be Michael Stevens. [I] Lucky him, he gets to keep his name.[/I] I thought. Weiss is going to be Joe Stevens and Tom is going as Duncan Roswell.

"Joe?! What kind of a name is Joe?" Eric complained. "Why do I get Joe and Vaughn here gets to keep his name?" "Hey, don't blame me. I didn't come up with these aliases." "Yeah Eric, suck it up. Be a man." "Hey, I am a man, little lady." "Uh Eric, I wouldn't call her little lady. She could kick your ass and you know it." "Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry Syd." "That's okay."

Vaughn and I spent the rest of the flight cuddled up asleep, while Weiss and Tom played poker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weiss POV

[I] I wish Nadia were here. We would probably be like how Vaughn and Syd are right now. But that would leave Tom here all alone with nothing to do. He's not that bad of a guy. Maybe after Syd takes Vaughn away from me, perhaps Tom here will become my new best bud? Nah, I couldn't do that to Vaughn. Plus, I'm going to propose to Nadia soon. When is soon? I have no idea. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I have to beat Tom's ass in this game. So far… he's beating me."[/I]

"Ha, read-them-and-weep!" Tom said, while taking up all of his winnings.

"Yea, yea, whatever. You've now officially turned me broke." "Hey, I'm sorry man. But a bets a bet." "Yeah, yeah, I know the rules."

The rest of the flight we just spent talking about everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sydney's POV

Later I woke up to catch Vaughn looking at me.

"And what are you looking at?" I asked.

"The most beautiful woman ever."

"I sure hope you're talking about me."

"No, I was actually talking about the hot super model in my mind." Vaughn said in a teasing voice.

"That was not funny mister." I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. But he had me trapped. He pulled me back towards him and our lips met in a very deep and passionate kiss. "Wow." I said once we broke for air. "I love you." "Love you too." We met again for another kiss but we were soon interrupted by an "Ahem".

"Guys, seriously. Get. A. Room." "Weiss, you and Nadia are the same way." "Oh, no we're not. We actually control ourselves unlike some people I won't mention." "Maybe your right. But it sure is more fun this way." I said as I leaned back toward Vaughn as our lips met again.

"Well, I'm just over here to tell you that we will be landing soon. Come on Tom. Let's get out of here before we witness something we don't want to see." With that they left us alone. As soon as they were gone, we both broke out laughing. "Burn, that's all I got to say Syd, B.U.R.N!" "I know. Did you see the look on his face when I said that? It was like I was saying he wasn't getting any at all. Which I know is not true." "PLEASE, spare me Syd. No details." "Well, we better get ready for landing." We sat in our separate seats and fastened our seatbelts. As soon as we were settled, Vaughn reached for my hand. Soon afterwards the plane began to shake. "VAUGHN?!?!…"


	10. Chapter 10

**[b] Chapter 10 [/b]**

"What the hell is going on?" I said to myself as the plane started to shake. Not long after the pilot came over the intercom.

"Agents Bristow, Vaughn, Weiss, and Grace. We have hit a little turbulence. Nothing to worry about though, we will be landing soon."

"Thank God that was the only thing wrong." I said.

*********

Thirty minutes later we landed and headed to our hotel. It was almost six in the morning, so it should be ok for Vaughn, Weiss and I to head to the hotel.

We got to our room with no problems. We planted some cameras outside our door so we could see Sark leave and enter his room. Around noon my 'brother' ,Duncan, came over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." We replied.

"I just past Sark in the hallway. I think he knows that I'm the guy with the sphere."

"Good work Tom."

Sark arrived back in his room at 5:55.

"Ok, if he hasn't gotten the communiqué by now, he should get it soon.

At ten after six, Sark was walking up and down the hall. "He must be doing some reconnaissance on the area." Vaughn said. "Ok, Tom you're a go."

Tom walked out of the room and pretended to lock it.

**********************

Tom POV

"Hey again." I said with a fake smile.

"Hello. Duncan, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you off to?"

"My sister and her family are meeting me at the restaurant down the street."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you waiting. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing. Bye." I said with a fake smile.

*********

Syd POV

"Ok, Sark should be coming in soon. Is the safe in sight?"

"Check."

"Ok, get out of site." With that we got out of site.

Ten minutes later, Sark still didn't show up. I heard Weiss say in my comm., "What the hell is taking him so long?" "He wants to make sure that no one is coming back."

Five minutes later, Sark walked into the room. He headed to the safe and took out his safe cracking tools. "Now." I said. All three of us jumped out and grabbed Sark.

"Sark, the United States Government has some questions for you." I said with a smirk. Tom walked back into the room. "Did we get him?" "Yes. We will be heading back to the plane shortly." "Well Sydney, this is an unexpected surprise." Sark said as he finally realized what was going on. "Don't talk to her with that tone." Vaughn said through clenched teeth. I take it he is still not forgiven Sark for what he and Lauren did to him about a year ago. I wouldn't blame him. "You will never have a chance with her, so give up." "Exactly Sark, I never liked you, I never will like you. So give up."

********

By nine we boarded the plane and headed back to L.A. I was sitting with Vaughn when I remembered something.

"Oh shoot, Vaughn, Weiss, I forgot to tell you that we are having a barbeque at my place Friday." "Well thanks for letting me know Syd." Vaughn said with a mocked tone. "I'm sorry, I just now remembered." "When was this decided?" "Yesterday by me, Nadia, and my dad." "Your dad is coming?" "Ya, he said that he wanted to spend more time with me and Nadia, and you two as well."

"Jack wants to spend 'time' with us?!?!?!" Weiss said. "I'm in denial. I'm sorry, but Jack wanting to just spend time outside of work does not sound like The Jack Bristow." "We'll he does. So you two are coming. If not for you do it for me. Please." "Alright." "Sure thing Syd, anything for you." Thanks guys. Tom, if you'd like, you could come to. I might just have everyone from the office come." "Thanks Syd. I'd love to."

********

The next morning, we arrived at APO and turned Sark over to the U.S. Marshals that were waiting for us.

We went into the briefing room were dad, Dixon, and Marshall were already waiting for us. "Good job guys. I take it everything went smoothly?" "Yes sir." Vaughn said.

"Good. I expect your reports by the end of the day. Dismissed." With that everyone left. I stayed behind.

"Dad, would you mind if I also invited Dixon, Tom, and Marshall?" "Sure thing Syd. It will be a big turnout. Is there anything you need me to bring?" "Um, well Vaughn and Weiss are getting the meat, and beer, and Nadia and I are going to make the salad and mash potatoes. How bout dessert?" "I can do dessert." "Ok. Well I'm going to go back to work." "Ok."

When I arrived back at my desk Vaughn was already there. He was on his cell and looked very… I don't know how to put it. Worried?"

"Yes, ok, yes. Yes. No stay there, I'm on my way. Renee!!!! Stay. Were. You. Are. I'll be over there in a little bit."

"What the hell was that about?" "Syd, we gotta go." "Why? Where? And who in the hell is Renee?" "Renee is one of my contacts for when we have no leads. She is usually the one I go to. I've known her since before you walked into the CIA." "Wait a minute… it's not…" "Yes, we are going to go get Renee Rienne."


	11. Chapter 11

**[b] Chapter 11 [/b]**

"Why are we going to get Renee Rienne?"

"Your dad asked me to look into this organization called "Prophet Five". In truth, I have been looking into them for a while. Not long before you walked into the CIA, Renee came to me and told me that our fathers worked together to find out more about them. It became too dangerous, so…"

"What? What did he do?"

"He changed my name and his. I know I told you that my name was William, but it was actually Andre Micheaux. My real name is Michael Vaughn now. I had it changed on my birth certificate. I didn't see the need to really tell you."

"Well, I understand. I don't plan on calling you Andre, or William, or Bill. Only Vaughn, or Michael. Whichever comes first. So, that still doesn't answer why you are working with Renee."

"Renee and I started working together to learn more about this 'Prophet Five' group. But, it got way too hot. So I told Renee that I was out, that I had another obligation to fulfill."

"What obligation would that be?"

"Taking care of you. Making sure that nothing happened to you. Helping you bring down SD-6. And wanting to be with you."

"Well, you did fulfill that obligation, and I thank you for it."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, my Guardian Angel." I said as I leaned up to him and we shared a short, but passionate kiss.

"Ok, go on."

"Well, about two months ago, your father asked me to look into 'Prophet Five' again. Somehow, he found out that I already started that investigation. So, since I already did most of the work, he asked me to continue. That's when I went back to Renee. Last time I talked to her, she was going to go undercover as a bartender of one of their fronts, and steal some of their information once she worked there long enough. Well, she was just compromised."

"What do we do?"

"Syd, I don't want to drag you into this…"

"What do we do?" I said again with a more harsh tone. "If you're in it, I'm in it. Tell me what we are going to do."

"She is currently in San Diego. We have to leave now."

*************

Thirty minutes into our drive, I broke the silence.

"Vaughn, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner about what you were doing. You know I would've helped."

"I know."

"So, why didn't you come to me?"

"Syd, this is a very dangerous group, more dangerous than The Alliance and SD-6. I didn't want to drag you into something else. I was so relived when SD-6 was destroyed. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you'd leave the spy-biz, cause I didn't want anything to happen to you. Eventually something did happen to you." Vaughn was on the verge of crying.

"Vaughn," I said as I placed a hand on this hand, which was on the steering wheel. "We went over this before, it is not your fault what The Covenant did to me. It was theirs, and it wasn't your fault for marrying Lauren…"

"Yes it was."

"Vaughn, I do not blame you for moving on. In the beginning, yes, I did blame you. But after we learned who Lauren really was, you were just as innocent. You had no idea what she was really doing. You were broken, you needed someone, so you went to the first person to come along, which supposedly, was sent to marry you."

I was crying now, with Vaughn. We lost so much in those two years. Now, we are trying to rebuild what was taken from us.

"I love you so much Syd, I could never tell you how much I love you."

"I know you do, I love you to. Now keep your eyes on the road before we wreak again." I said to lighten up the mood.

"Ya, I don't want to spend any more time in the hospital than I have to." He turned and faced the road, and continued to drive to San Diego.

***************

We pulled outside of a motel. The placed looked deserted.

"Vaughn, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere."

We sat there for another five minutes. She still didn't show.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Vaughn said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"I will."

He exited the car, and went down an ally. I didn't have to wait long. I soon saw Vaughn come back with a woman, about my age, coming with him. Vaughn helped her into the back seat. After she was comfortable, he came around the front of the car, and got in the driver's seat and started the car and turned onto the road.

"How is she?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm not so sure right now, she has some cuts and bruises, but well know more once we get her to a hospital.

"Hospital? Vaughn, she's a wanted fugitive. We can't take her into a public place, let alone a CIA hospital."

"You're right. But she needs medical attention."

"Does my father know that you have been in contact with Renee?"

"Yes."

I pulled out my phone and dialed my father's number. "What are you doing?" "I'm sure that my father knows someone one that could help us. Head home." After about four rings, he picked up.

"Bristow."

"Dad, it's me."

"Sydney, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. Vaughn got a call from Renee saying that her cover has been compromised, we are on our way back now to my apartment. She needs medical attention, but we can't take her to a hospital. Is there anyone that you can contact?"

There was silence.

"Dad!?"

"How long have you known about Renee?"

"Oh about," I looked at my watch. "Four hours. Don't blame Vaughn for this I made him tell. Dad she needs help now! Do you know anybody who could help?"

"There will be someone waiting for you at your apartment by the time you get there."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome sweetheart." With that he hung up.

"What did he say?"

"He said there should be someone at the apartment by the time we get there."

"Good."

********

An hour later we reached the apartment.

"Renee, can you walk?" Vaughn asked.

Nothing.

"Vaughn, she's unconscious."

Vaughn opened up the back door, and picked her up and carried her to the front door. I went ahead to open it for him. When we got inside we saw who was waiting for us."

"Hello Sydney."


	12. Chapter 12

**[b]Chapter 12 [/b]**

Syd's POV

"Mom?"

There she was, just sitting there in my living room. She looks over at me and slowly stands up. Vaughn came in behind me, oblivious to who was here.

"Hey Syd, is your father's contact here yet?" He asked as he turned to close the door behind him.

"Hello Agent Vaughn." Vaughn froze exactly where he was standing. He slowly turned around with Renee in his arms and looked straight at her.

"You…"

"No time for this now Agent Vaughn, she needs help, and that's what I'm here for. Quickly set her down on the couch."

Vaughn did as told. Irina had already set up everything she thought needed.

"Mom, is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, you've done enough. You two go and relax, I'll take it from here."

Vaughn and I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the four of us. "Hey Vaughn, I'm going to go to the store and get some stuff for tomorrow. Do you think I can leave you here with her without killing her?"

"Ya, I can manage that."

"Good. I'll be on my way."

"Drive safe." She said as I blew a kiss to him as I closed the front door. When I got out to my car my phone rang. It was Nadia.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis."

"Hey."

"The doctor says I can go home today, you don't mind picking me up do you?"

"No. Actually, I have a little surprise for you when we get home. Is it okay if I get you now and we go to the store, 'cause that's where I was headed."

"Sure. I'll see you in a few?"

"Ya."

I hung up the phone and headed toward the hospital.

***********

After waiting for Nadia to sign the release forms, we made it to the car and headed to the hospital.

"We only need a few items. We just need some side dishes."

"Okay, how bout we split up, and we can go home quicker."

"Deal."

We entered the store when my phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey. Renee woke up."

"That's good. Um, Nadia was released just a little bit ago. We're at the store now. I'm bringing her home. So keep them both there. I'm sure Nadia will want to see her."

"Who Renee or Irina?"

"The second one."

"Okay. See you in about twenty?"

"Sure."

"Who was that?"

"It was Vaughn. You'll understand later. Come on, I want to get out of here."

************

About twenty minutes later we pulled up into my driveway. We gathered the grocery bags and headed into the house.

"We're back." I hollered. Nadia followed in behind me and saw who was sitting in the living room.

"Mom?"

"Hello sweetheart."

Nadia quickly placed the bags onto the counter and ran into our mother's arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the run?"

"You're father called me and told me that Sydney and Vaughn needed some help." She said as she gestured to the couch. Nadia looked at the sitting form on the couch. [I]Why didn't I see her before? Wait, is that…"[/I]

"Syd, is that Renee Rienne?"

"Yes it is."

I spent the next few minutes explaining to Nadia about why Renee was in our house, as well as our mother. After all the explaining we decided to catch up. Vaughn excused himself to prepare dinner for us.

"Sydney, you have such a lovely home." Renee said.

"Thank you Renee. You can stay as long as you need."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to need to stay here for a while. I don't think the people who harmed me will look for me here. And I have no where else to go."

"Feel free to stay here Renee." Vaughn hollered from the kitchen.

"Thank you Michael."

"You called him Michael." I stated. It was just a little weird 'cause everyone calls him Vaughn.

"Yeah. But don't worry. He is crazy about you." I couldn't help but blush at that statement. Vaughn must have overheard because he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Right I am." He said as he looked down on me on the couch. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Gosh, you two are just the cutest!" Nadia exclaimed.

"Thank you Nadia…I think." I said.

"Well, I'd really love to stay, but I mustn't stay long due to the fact I'm #6 on the most wanted list." Irina exclaimed.

"You're #6?" Renee asked?! "You took my spot!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that when you kill twelve CIA agents, you tend to move up the list." Vaughn looked awkward when she stated that. Knowing that his father was one of the twelve she selfishly murdered. Irina noticed. "I haven't yet apologized to you yet Vaughn, for all the pain I've caused you. I'm so sorry." Vaughn just looked her in the eye, not showing any facial expressions except for hatred. "If I could, I would bring him back to you. But unfortunately, I can't. I really am sorry. And I'm usually never sorry for anything. I hope you can forgive me somewhat, but I'll completely understand if you don't. I'm not asking for anything in return."

Vaughn continued to stare at her. "Thank you for saying that, but I'm not sure I can. But I will say thank you for helping Renee, and if I don't happen to see you for a while, thank you for bringing Sydney into my life."

Irina said nothing; she just smiled and headed to the door. "Good-bye Sydney, Nadia. Tell your father I said 'hey'."

"Bye." We both hollered back.

"Well, dinners ready for anyone who wants it." Vaughn said as he got up from the armrest he was sitting on and headed to the kitchen. Everyone followed and ate their dinner with simple conversation.


	13. Epilogue

**[b] Epilogue [/b] **

"Hey Vaughn."

"Yes honey?"

"Look what we got in the mail today."

It's been almost two years since Sydney and Vaughn got married in Santa Barbara. About six months after that Nadia and Weiss got married with a semi-big wedding with the church and all their friends.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation to Tom and Rachel's engagement party."

"That's good news. I'm happy for them. They deserve it."

"Ya they do. I'll RSVP them and tell them that the three of us are coming."

"What?! Three?"

"Yes three." Sydney said as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Syd, are you pregnant?"

Sydney just smiled and nodded. Vaughn rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Syd, I can't believe this. I'm going to be a father!"

"I know! I'm terrified but I know it'll be fine as long as you're here by my side."

"You never have to worry about that. I'm with you until the end."

"My Guardian Angel." She said as she kissed her husband.

"Come on. We're going to be late to Mitchell's birthday party."

"Ok. Let's go." Vaughn said as they left hand in hand. They couldn't have been happier with their life. They both got what they each wanted.

Each other

-Fin-


End file.
